


[podfic] It's not really gay panic (if you're embracing it)

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rule 63, Women in the NHL, clumsy seduction attempts, girls get horny too they're also not always great at communicating, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: It’s been three long months and frankly, Nate doesn’t think she’s ever been more sexually frustrated in her life. It’s infuriating. EJ’s infuriating. Everything is the worst and being a lesbian kind of sucks.00:39:54 :: Written byDharma_club.
Relationships: Erik Johnson/Nathan MacKinnon, Past Nathan MacKinnon/Jo Drouin, background Tyson Barrie/Gabriel Landeskog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[podfic] It's not really gay panic (if you're embracing it)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's not really gay panic (if you're embracing it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937648) by [dharma_club](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharma_club/pseuds/dharma_club). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfitsnotreallygaypanicifyoureembracingit):**  
Mp3 and wav files for download and streaming as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1LlmMszGzJSPul2T_DHgYZDdFjNQnlhBP):**  
Mp3 files for download and streaming.

**Browser streaming:**  


### Notes:

Thanks to Dharma_club for giving blanket permission to podfics!

**Content notes:**  
Sex. Some drinking maybe? Pretty sure that’s it. Please feel free to tell me if I forgot anything.

### Feedback:

**Contact info:**  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson), [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/), [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/), email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com). She or they pronouns, I’m Anna or Annapods. 

**What to say:**  
I’d love to hear from you! Be it a single word or emoji, a loooong essay on your thoughts and feelings, recs for things to read or listen to that you think I might like, meta of all kinds, gentle call-outs, further transformative works, etc.

Please avoid criticism of the “this is what I think you should do” variety, though, as I’m not looking for a beta and anyway, that’s something that gets negotiated first. Unless I directly asked for it in my endnotes, please rephrase that to “this is how I, personally, felt while experiencing this work”, or “this is how I’ve seen other people do it”, or some other variation on that, and be ready for me to not take it into account.

I might not answer quickly (as in, it… could take me a few months…) but I will eventually!  
  
---


End file.
